


Insomnia Falls, We will remember.

by R_4_L



Series: FFXV: There's more than darkness [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Mentions cannon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Noctis, Gladio , Ignis and Prompto are on the road and have just gotten word about the fall of Insomnia.  Prompto is a little disapointed in the wat his best friend is reacting to the news and does what he can to make the others comfortable.Original Character in that I gave Ignis' uncle a name and position.- Basically he's Regis' Ignis. I mean it's not like we didn't see that coming, Ignis' ability to handle royalty and skills were definitely learned first hand.





	Insomnia Falls, We will remember.

There were times that Prompto really hated his best friend. 

Noctis had accepted him without question and when Ignis moved him into his second bedroom. Well, Noctis didn't bat an eye. The Prince; and by extension Gladio and Ingis, had just accepted him into their group and made him one of them. He had friends now. The problem was he was so god dam self centered at times. Prompto figured it was most likely an unintentional by-product of all the protocol and regulations the Prince had to go through, but right now he really wished that Noctis would get his head out of his ass and see just how much his friends were hurting too. From the stories the three of them had shared, Gladio and Ignis had been by Noctis' side since they were all children. Hearing that Insomnia fell affected all of them. Cor's phone call about the King's death had shocked them all and that was the only excuse Prompto could give his friend for being so callous. Even he knew the ramifications of the Kings death. If Gladio never left Noctis' side did the guy really think that Clarus would have left King Regis alone when dealing with a group like Niflheim? No, Prompto understood that the King's death also meant that Clarus was dead as well. At least Cor knew that Iris was safe. Even Ignis wouldn't be left untouched. His Uncle was not only the King's most trusted and loyal advisor but also he would have been at that meeting as well. Paper pusher or not, he would not have stood by and let his King die without putting up a fight. Prompto looked at the two men trying to console their Prince over the loss of his father. He was the only one in the group who hadn't lost anyone. 

He was thankful there was a Haven nearby. Moving quickly he took over cooking making a simple stew that was passable taste wise for Ignis, had the vegetables that Noctis would eat without complaint and didn't take too long to make. He threw together a quick batch of biscuits. When everything was ready he set the table someone had left behind and put the stew pot in the middle. The tray of biscuits went off to the side. A quick glance at the other three proved that they were still wrapped up in each other so made another dish that had gone over well with Noctis the last time he made it and set it by the campfire to bake while they ate their meal. 

"Hey guys, I have food ready, come and eat." His voice was gentle as the three men moved to the table.

"Thanks Prompto, this looks wonderful." Ignis' smile was there but it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

Prompto just nodded. Going back to their kitchen area he pulled out a couple of bottles of soda and a can of ebony. He knew that Ignis was trying to save them, but he figured that the man could use one now. He gave Noctis a soda and left one for himself and the ebony went to Ignis. This time the smile reached his eyes. Placing a double shot of whiskey at Gladio's elbow, Prompto laid a hand on his shoulder before moving to his seat. 

"Thanks man," Gladio's voice was rough with tears. 

The men raised their glasses in memory of their loved ones and Prompto joined in. He wasn't remembering his family, because to be honest they could burn in hell. He was remembering the others. 

King Regis who would make time to have dinner with Noctis once a week. He would order in canned coffees and exotic beans from other regions and countries for Ignis. The regent would take the time to debate the benefit of different trading regimes and find new weapon oils for Gladio. Prompto didn't have anything to do with the man personally but he would often give him a wink when they crossed paths. Prompto knew that the king knew of his past and the man still didn't care that they were friends.

Clarus, the King's shield who would twirl Iris around in his arms and rib Gladio about whichever girl he was chasing or was chasing him. The Shield would take the time to correct Noctis on his sword fighting form and encourage him to continue to practice. Even sparring with the Prince once in a while. He was the one to take Ignis under his wing when he first approached his Uncle Dren and the King about work at the palace. Specs considered him a mentor, even more so then his own uncle. Clarus was the one to push Prompto to take the final step and join the Crownsguard.

The one Prompto had a hard time letting go of was Ignis' Uncle Dren. The man had come by the apartment a couple of times when he had been living there. The three of them had had some really good conversations. He had even given Prompto some insight into how Ignis worked and thought. Watching the man intimidate Gladio had always been fun. He never did see Noctis interact with the King's advisor, but the smile on the Prince's face when he found out that Ignis' Uncle Dren was over told that Noctis had a soft spot for the man.

Prompto realized that many of their friends were likely gone as well. Glaives, Crownsguard, and Royal Guards who would fight to the last man to protect the city and it's people. Men and women he hoped he would one day see again or at least be able to pay his respect to.

It was a solemn meal and while Noctis was still in his own head, the other three took the time to remember everyone else and take comfort in each other's presence. Prompto knew that Noctis would come around and when he did, he'd do something that would be fitting for the other two men who meant so much to his father and had been such a big part of his life.

"Alright, I know it's been a shitty day, but as Cor said we have to keep going. We won't forget them, any of them." Prompto stood the mood had been steadily going downhill and he knew that if it didn't change it would just get worse. "I say we break out the emergency ice cream. I have a berry cobbler that is just waiting for some cold ice cream before we devour it and get some sleep." He put the cobbler on the table and watched as the smiles came back to his friends faces and the conversation became a little more joyous. A quick snap of his camera to commemorate the moment before everyone dug in. 

They wouldn't forget, and there'd be moments when it would hit one of them hard but he promised that he'd try to be a little more observant and watch over these three that had come to mean so much to him. If he could help lessen the load in any way he would.

"You really are the best Prompto." 

"Of course I am." Prompto's smile was bright and true


End file.
